FIREWORK
by Redz Zaoldyeck
Summary: Yesung Hyung..Apa sekarang di hati hyung sudah tidak ada tempat bagi Wookie? Apa cuma Ming,dan Ming?Annyeong kembang api..Wookie tak yakin bisa melihatmu lagi tahun depan,mungkin dikehidupan mendatang.../ YEWOOK/YEMIN/DLDR/Chappie 3 END/
1. Chapter 1

FF: FIREWORK (Two Shoot)

Author::Redz Zaoldyeck

Cast:Ryeowook,Yesung,Sungmin

Genre: Hurt/comfort, drama

Rate: T

Disclaimer:FF ini milik Rere. Super Junior milik SMEnt & keluarganya, Ryeowook dan Yesung saling memiliki tapi Ryeowook juga milik Rere. ^^

Summary:Sejak kecil Ryeowook mengikuti orang tuanya pindah ke Tokyo,suatu hari ia bertemu dengan Yesung. Ryeowook&Yesung akhirnya berpacaran dan hidup bahagia sampai Sungmin hadir dalam hubungan mereka. Bagaimanakah nasib cinta YeWook?

#flashback On  
=Ryeowook POV=

15 Aug 2010, festival musim panas

"ayo cepat hyung,nanti kita telat"

"Sabar Wookie"

"hyung lama banget deh,padahal kan kimono hyung dan aku hyung lebih lama daripadaku"

"Aku paling tidak suka memakai kimono,ini merepotkan"

"cuma setahun sekali kok. Hyung tampan kok klo memakai kimono"

"jinja?"

"ne,Wookie kan sering mengatakan hal itu pada hyung. Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi"

"ayo"

Kamipun berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju tempat festival dilaksanakan. Ini merupakan rutinitas kami setiap tahunnya, mengunjungi festival musim panas dan menyaksikan pesta kembang api. Aku sangat suka kembang api. Sangat indah dan membuat hati berdebar-debat jika melihatnya. Namja disebelahku ini adalah Yesung hyung, aku sudah mengenalnya selama 10 tahun, umurnya 3 tahun lebih tua dariku dan kami sudah berpacaran selama 3 tahun.

"hyung.. Wookie sudah tidak sabar ingin segera melihat kembang api"

"kau selalu mengatakan itu setiap tahunnya, apa kau tidak bosan?"

"tentu saja tidak. Aku kan hanya dapat melihatnya setahun sekali"

"kalau kau mau melihatnya, aku bisa membelikanmu kembang api"

"tidak. Wookie maunya melihat kembang api di festival musim panas. Lebih seru dan lebih indah hyung"

"haha..dasar kau ini"

Yesung hyung menepuk-nepuk kepalaku

"hyung, jangan memperlakukan Wookie seperti anak kecil dunx. Wookie kan tahun ini sudah mulai kuliah hyung. Lagian umur Wookie sudah 18 tahun hyung."

"bagi hyung kau tetaplah anak kecil,Wookie"

Tanpa terasa kami sudah sampai, masih ada waktu sebelum pesta kembang api dimulai, kami memasuki stand2 yang ada,membeli gulali pink besar, bermain menangkap ikan, bermain lempar panah, dll. Sangat menyenangkan melakukan semua itu apalagi dengan orang yang kita cintai.

"Wookie,sudah hampir jam 12, ayo"

"ne hyung"

Kami bergegas keluar dari stand dan berjalan menuju kerumunan orang yang juga sudah menantikan pesta kembang api tsb.

"Wookie, ayo kita kesana, dari sana kita bisa melihat kembang api dengn jelas."

Kamipun berjalan menuju ketempat itu. Tanpa perlu menunggu lama, Dor!Dor!Dor!  
Kembang api mulai menghiasi langit malam, sangat indah untuk dipandang.  
Krep! Tangan Yesung memelukku dari belakang. Tapi kuacuhkan karena aku sangat terpesona dengan keindahan kembang api.

"Wookie, sudah selesai. Kau sudah puas?"

"belum hyung, Wookie belum puas"

"tapi festivalnya sudah selesai"

"Wookie ga akan pernah puas buat melihat pesta kembang api di festival musim panas,hyung"

"haha..dasar kau ini. Tahun depan kita lihat lagi berdua,janji?"

"oke, hyung. Wookie berjanji"

Kamipun menautkan jari kelingking kami. Seperti tahun2 sebelumnya, kami selalu membuat janji untuk melihat pesta kembang api dimusim panas selanjutnya. Begitu juga tahun ini.

#Flashback off

Januari 2012,

=Yesung POV=

"hyung,sampai kapan kita harus menyembunyikan semua ini darinya?Sudah 1tahun hyung"

"Bersabarlah Ming, hyung juga sedang mencari waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya kepada Wookie"

"hyung, aku satu kampus dengannya, aku bertemu dengannya setiap hari, aku semakin merasa bersalah padanya atas semua yang telah kita lakukan dibelakangnya"

"bersabarlah Ming"

"Kesabaranku ada batasnya hyung, jangan2 hyung masih ada rasa dengannya ya?"

"kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu?"

"hyung, kau harus pilih aku atau Wookie, kalau hyung memilihnya, kita putus sekarang juga, jika hyung memilihku, segera putus dengannya"

"Ming, tenanglah, sudah pasti aku memilihmu. Cepat atau lambat aku pasti putus dengannya, ini semua hanya masalah waktu"

"hyung, apapun yang terjadi, hyung pasti putus dengan Wookie kan?"

"tentu saja Ming"

"aku takut hyung meninggalkanku"

"tidak, tidak akan Ming"

Kupeluk tubuh Ming,Lee Sungmin,pacarku. Aku mulai berpacaran dengannya sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu,ia teman sekampus Wookie & Wookie jugalah yang memperkenalkan Ming padaku.

"hyung, kalau Wookie mengetahui kalau akulah namjachingumu, Wookie pasti marah besar & membenciku, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"kau kan mempunyai banyak teman, hilang 1 teman tidak masalah kan?Aku tidak akan memberitahunya siapa namjachinguku. Tenanglah"

"ne hyung.. gomawo"

=Yesung POV END=

Maret, 2012

=RYEOWOOK POV=

Yesung hyung akhir2 ini aneh, aku merasa ia selalu menghindariku. Setiap teleponku tidak pernah diangkat, SMS tidak dibalas bahkan setiap aku kerumahnya, ia tidak pernah ada dirumah. Aku tidak merasa telah melakukan suatu kesalahan padanya tapi mengapa ia menghilang tanpa kabar seperti ini.

Huh,Yesung hyung menyebalkan!

'Neoye harue naye harue seoro-ga itkiye nan modeun geo-shi areumdawo'

'Yesung Hyung Calling'

Segera kuangkat telepon darinya

"Yeoboseyo"

"Yeoboseyo hyung, hyung kemana saja? Kenapa menghilang?"

"Mian Wookie, bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita makan malam ber2 di restaurant Q? Hyung yang traktir deh"

"hmm..baiklah, tapi hyung jemput aku ya"

"ne,bersiaplah, 1 jam lagi hyung kerumahmu ya"

"oke"

1 jam lagi.. Aku harus segera bersiap2, segera aku berlari kekamar mandi untuk mandi, selesai mandi, kubuka lemari pakaian dan mulai memilih-milih pakaian mana yang akan kupakai. Kulirik jam dinding dikamarku,setengah jam lagi! Segera aku memakai pakaian&celana jeansku, menghairdryer rambut coklatku dan selesai! Aku sudah siap sekarang.

Ting tong!

Akh, itu pasti Yesung hyung, ia selalu datang 15 menit lebih awal dari waktu yang dijanjikan.

Segera aku keluar kamarku & berpamitan pada Teuk umma dan pergi bersama Yesung hyung.

Didalam mobil,

"hyung, tumben hyung mengajakku ke restaurant Q, itu kan restaurant mahal hyung"

"Tidak apa2 kok, kau boleh memesan apapun yang ingin kau makan, hyung yang bayar"

"wah, hyung lagi kaya nie. Gomawo ya hyung."

"ne"

"hyung,kenapa akhir2 ini hyung tidak membalas SMS Wookie?hyung juga tidak mengangkat teleponku, dan setiap aku kerumah hyung, hyung selalu tidak ada. Hyung kemana sie?"

"hyung akan ceritakan semuanya nanti"

"baiklah"

Direstaurant, aku mulai memesan makanan2 yang kusukai. Yesung hyung menyerahkan menu makanan kami padaku jadi akulah yang memutuskan mulai dari makanan pembuka sampai dessert.

Sepanjang kami makan, hyung tidak mengatakan apapun, dan ia selalu menjawab singkat setiap pertanyaan yang ku lontarkan. Yang membuat semua ini bertambah aneh adalah Hanya mau menceritakan alasan ia menghilang setelah kami selesai makan.

=Yesung POV=

Selesai makan, aku mengajaknya ke taman belakang restaurant tsb.

"hyung, kenapa mengajakku kemari?"

"Wookie.. ada yang ingin hyung katakan padamu"

"apa?"

"Wookie, mian, hyung sengaja menghindarimu"

"wae?apa aku berbuat salah pada hyung?"

"tidak, bukan begitu Wookie, hyung rasa hubungan kita cukup sampai disini..."

"apa?kenapa hyung tiba2 berkata seperti ini?"

"Mian Wookie, hyung benar2 minta maaf. Hyung mencintai orang lain,Wookie"

Akhirnya, aku mengatakan hal menyakitkan ini padanya. Ku lihat wajahnya terkejut mendengar hal itu.

"Jadi hyung berselingkuh dibelakangku? Hyung tega sekali padaku! Hyung jahat!"

Ku lihat setitik air diujung matanya. Segera kudekati dia dan ku peluk.

"Mian Wookie, hyung telah menyakiti dirimu. Hyung tidak ingin terus menyembunyikan hal ini padamu. Berpisah,itulah jalan terbaik bagi kita."

Wookie tidak menjawab, ia hanya menangis didalam pelukanku. Mian.. Wookie.. Mian.. Hyung telah membuatmu menangis..

"Hyung jahat.. hiks.. kenapa.. hiks.. kenapa hyung?!"

"Wookie.."

"Kenapa hiks.. hyung.. tega sama Wookie.. hiks"

"Mian..hyungpun tidak tahu mengapa hyung mencintai dia. Cinta datang dan pergi tanpa kita ketahui,Wookie"

"hyung..hiks..siapa..hiks..yang..hyung..hiks..cintai?"

" Kau tak perlu mengetahui dirinya."

Setelah itu, Wookie tidak mengatakan apa2 lagi. Ia hanya menangis dan menangis. Setelah tangisnya reda, ia melepaskan diri dari pelukanku dan mengusap air mata yang membasahi wajahnya.

"Hyung.. Baiklah.. Kita putus..Semoga hyung berbahagia dengan namjachingu hyung"

"Ne..Gomawo Wookie"

"Hyung pulang duluan saja.. Wookie akan pulang sendiri"

"Wookie, kau yakin? Biarkan hyung yang mengantarmu"

"Tidak.. tidak perlu. Wookie bisa pulang sendiri"

"Hyung bisa mengantarmu Wookie"

"Tidak.. Aku ingin sendiri hyung. Hyung pulanglah duluan"

"Baiklah. Tapi hyung akan pulang setelah kau naik ke taxi"

"Tidak, hyung pulang duluan saja. Wookie masih ingin disini"

"Hyung akan menunggumu"

"Tidak, aku ingin sendirian hyung, mengertilah"

"Baiklah, hyung pulang dulu kalau begitu"

"ne hyung, annyeong"

Aku berjalan meninggalkannya sendiri. Sejujurnya aku tak ingin meninggalkannya sendirian seperti ini, ia pasti merasa sedih dengan semua kejadian ini. Tapi ia ingin menyendiri, mungkin itulah yang terbaik saat ini.

=RYEOWOOK POV=

Sepeninggalan Yesung hyung, aku jatuh terduduk ditempatku berdiri. Kakiku melemah seakan tak mampu menopang tubuhku. Air mataku mengalir lagi bahkan lebih deras. Sakit, rasanya sakit sekali.

Aku sudah menduga hal seperti ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Perubahan sikap Yesung hyung sangat terlihat jelas, apalagi tempat kuliah kami berlawanan arah, kami semakin jarang bertemu, berbeda sewaktu aku masih SMA, SMAku bersebelahan dengan kampusnya sehingga kami sering bertemu. Hyung, apakah semua rasa cintamu untukku telah hilang seluruhnya dan tergantikan dengan cinta untuk dirinya? Apa dirinya lebih baik daripada aku? Apa dirinya lebih berharga dari pada aku, yang telah bersama denganmu selama 12 tahun? Hyung, semua kegembiraan & kebersamaan selama 12 tahun telah lenyap berganti dengan rasa sakit & perih ini.

Hyung.. Yesung hyung.. Hubungan diantara kita sudah berakhir.. Kau sudah bukan Yesung hyung-ku.. Apakah aku akan sanggup menjalani sisa hidup tanpa dirimu? Sanggup ataupun tidak, aku harus bisa menghadapinya. Di hati hyung, diriku sudah tergantikan oleh orang lain.

Berpisah adalah hal yang terbaik, aku tidak ingin memiliki Yesung hyung kalau di hatinya sudah tidak ada aku lagi. Selamat tinggal hyung, semoga hyung lebih bahagia bersama dengan namjachingu hyung yang sekarang.

=SUNGMIN POV=

'Nan meomunda (meomunda) nan meomunda (meomunda)'

Ada SMS yang masuk, segera ku klik open tanpa melihat siapa pengirimnya.

'Yesung hyung & Wookie sudah putus.'

Bagus! Dengan begini semua akan berjalan sesuai rencana.

'Nan meomunda (meomunda) nan meomunda (meomunda)'

Ada SMS lagi yang masuk.

From Yesungie hyung : 'Ming, hyung sudah putus dengan Wookie. Hubungan kita tidak perlu ditu2pi lagi'

Segera kuketik balasan SMS tsb

From me : 'iya hyung. Ming seneng banget, akhirnya hari ini tiba juga'

From Yesungie hyung : 'ne, hyung juga seneng banget. Tapi kasihan Wookie, dia pasti sangat terluka'

From me : 'akh, hyung tidak perlu memikirkanya, pikirkan aku saja'

From Yesungie hyung : 'haha, tentu, hyung selalu memikirkanmu kok'

From me : 'ne hyung. Gomawo, saranghaeyo'

From Yesungie hyung : 'nado ming. Sudah malam,cepat tidur'

From me : 'ne hyung. Met malem'

=YESUNG POV=

3 minggu sudah berlalu sejak aku putus dengan Wookie

Kini, hari2ku ditemani oleh My Ming. Aku selalu mengantar-jemputnya kekampus & kami selalu menghabiskan waktu berdua.

Suatu hari ketika sedang berjalan-jalan di sebuah mall, secara tidak sengaja kami bertemu dengan Wookie

"Ming, Yesung hyung, kebetulan sekali bertemu kalian disini"

"iya Wookie, kau sendirian?" tanya Ming

"tidak, dengan umma. Kalian curang ya, jalan2 tanpa mengajakku, biasanya kan kita jalan ber3" kata Wookie sambil mempoutkan pipinya

Dulu aku merasa kalau tingkahnya sangat manis dan imut tapi sekarang, menurutku tingkahnya sangat memuakkan, apa ia tidak ingat umurnya yang sudah kepala 2? Kenapa ia masih saja bertingkah seperti anak kecil?!

"Berhenti bertingkah seperti anak kecil, kau sudah dewasa Wookie, kau harus ingat umur"

Wookie dan Ming terlihat terkejut dengan ucapanku barusan.

"Hyung, jangan berkata seperti itu, Wookie masih imut seperti anak kecil kok. Wookie jangan sedih ya, Yesung hyung sedang bad mood saja"

Iya, bad mood gara2 bertemu kau, Wookie. Kau merusak acara kencanku berdua dengan Ming!

"hehe.. ne Ming, ucapan Hyung benar kok, Wookie masih saja bertingkah seperti anak kecil, tidak pantas"

"pantas saja kok, Wookie kan masih imut. Oya, kenapa kau tidak terlihat dikampus akhir2 ini?" tanya Ming

Benar juga, setiap kali mengantar-jemput Ming, aku tak pernah melihat Wookie. Tapi, setahuku ia anak yang rajin dan tak pernah membolos.

"Kau membolos, Wookie?" tanyaku

"hehe..iya..aku sedang malas kuliah"

"nanti kau tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran lho" kata Ming

"tenanglah, aku bisa belajar sendiri kok, oya, boleh aku ikut jalan2 dengan kalian?kita jalan ber3 seperti dulu"

"tidak"

"iya"

Aku dan Ming saling berpandangan, Ming, kenapa kau menjawab iya? Kau ingin kencan kita hari ini gagal gara2 bocah ini?

"Emm, ayo Wookie, kita jalan bertiga" ajak Mingg

"Tidak!"

Aku lalu memeluk Ming dan memandang ke arah Wookie

"Aku sedang kencan dengan Ming, jangan ganggu aku! Cepat tinggalkan kami!"

"Ke..kencan?Jadi namjachingu hyung itu Ming?"

Ming melepas pelukanku dan berjalan ke arah Wookie, ia memeluk Wookie yang terlihat shock karena perkataanku

"Wookie, mian, aku dan Yesung hyung sudah berpacaran selama 1 tahun lebih."

"Ming.. kau dan hyung jahat sekali padaku.."

"Mian Wookie, kami juga merasa bersalah melakukan ini semua dibelakangmu, tapi..."

"cukup Ming, aku mengerti, Wookie uda bisa melepas Yesung hyung, semoga Yesung hyung dan Ming bahagia" Ucap Wookie sambil melepas pelukan Ming dan memberi sebuah senyuman

"Wookie..aku benar2 minta maaf.."

"tidak apa2 Ming, aku harap kau bahagia. Akh, sudahlah, aku akan kembali ke tempat umma, kalian lanjutkan saja kencannya, dagh"

Wookie lalu berbalik dan segera berlari meninggalkan kami

"Yesung hyung, kau kejam"

"Kejam? Kejam kenapa Ming? Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya saja tentang hubungan kita. Cepat atau lambat kita harus memberitahukan hal ini padanya"

"ne hyung. Tapi.."

"sudah, tidak ada tapi2an, ayo lupakan semuanya, kita lanjutkan kencan kita"

"ne hyung"

To be continue~~

Review please~Follow me on twitter mysilverangel


	2. Chapter 2

Huweeee...mianhae

Setelah 1 tahun FF ini baru dilanjutkan #bow

FF yang awalnya mau dibikin twoshoot akhirnya gagal dan menjadi threeshoot .

Rere mau minta maaf dulu, mungkin karena terlalu lama telantar, jadi rada ga nyambung dan feelnya kurang dapet...T.T

Enjoy it!

FF: FIREWORK

Author::Redz Zaoldyeck

Cast:Ryeowook,Yesung,Sungmin

Genre: Hurt/comfort, drama

Rate: T

Disclaimer:FF ini milik Rere. Super Junior milik SMEnt & keluarganya, Ryeowook dan Yesung saling memiliki tapi Ryeowook juga milik Rere. ^^

Summary:Sejak kecil Ryeowook mengikuti orang tuanya pindah ke Tokyo,suatu hari ia bertemu dengan Yesung. Ryeowook&Yesung akhirnya berpacaran dan hidup bahagia sampai Sungmin hadir dalam hubungan mereka. Bagaimanakah nasib cinta YeWook?

Chapter 2

YESUNG POV  
"hiks..hiks.."

Aku melihat sekelilingku,mencari asal suara tangisan tersebut. Mataku menangkap punggung sesosok namja mungil tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatku. Wookie! Aku berlari menuju kearahnya dan membawanya dalam pelukanku.

"Wookie,waeyo?"

"Hiks..hiks"

Wookie tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia balas memelukku erat dan menangis. Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis seperti ini? Siapa yang membuatmu menangis?

Setelah tangisan Wookie reda,Wookie melepaskan diri dari pelukanku dan menatapku

"Hyung..hiks.."

"Ne,Wookie. Wae?"

Wookie mengenggam kedua tanganku dan menuntunnya kedadanya

"Hyung..hiks..Hyung dapat merasakan..hiks..debaran jantungku kan?hiks.. Sejak dulu..sampai sekarang..hiks..jantungku selalu berdetak lebih cepat bila berada dekat hyung..Dari dulu sampai sekarang..rasa cintaku pada hyung tetap sama..Saranghae hyung.."

Aku diam mendengar perkataanya. Kami saling menatap lekat. Aku melihat ketulusan pada mata sembabnya

"Wookie..Nado sarang..."

"HYUNG!"

Ucapanku terpotong ketika aku mendengar teriakan dari belakangku. Aku menoleh dan kulihat Sungmin.

"Ming.."

"Hyung,yang kau cintai hanya aku! Bukan dia! Lepaskan dia,hyung! Kau milikku,hyung! Saranghaeyo!"

"Ming..nado Ming..Nado saranghae" ucapku

"Hyung..hiks..Bagaimana denganku?Aku juga mencintaimu" ucap Wookie sambil mengengam tanganku

Aku menepis tanganya dan berdiri,aku berjalan kearah Sungmin dan memeluknya

"Hyung.." ucap Wookie lirih

"Mianhae,Wookie. Aku lebih mencintai Sungmin dari pada kau. Pergilah! Jangan ganggu aku lagi!"

"Hyung...hiks..Mianhae..Saranghae..hiks..annyeong" 

Sedikit demi sedikit,tubuh Wookie terlihat memudar hingga akhirnya menghilang dari pandanganku

"Wookie..Wookie!" teriakku

"Yesung..Yesung..Bangun"

Ugh..aku melenguh..Ku buka mataku..  
" Kau mimpi buruk ya?Cepat bangun dan mandi. Tubuhmu basah oleh keringat" kata umma

"Ne umma. Aku akan segera mandi" jawabku

Mimpi?Jadi yang tadi itu mimpi?

Aku berjalan menuju kamar kaca westafel,tubuhku terlihat mengkilap karena keringat. Musim panas memang sedang terik-teriknya. Malampun teta terasa panas,padahal aku sudah menyalakan pendingin ruangan..ckck

Setelah selesai mandi,kupandangi kalender di dinding kamarku dan menyilang hari ini. Kulihat tanda hati terdapat pada tanggal 21..Wookie.. Itu tanggal ulangtahunnya. Pikiranku melayang,mengingat ketika aku merayakan ulangtahunnya tahun lalu.

#flashback  
Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Wookie. Aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk makan malam berdua di salah satu restaurant mahal.

Namun, aku berencana untuk sedikit mengerjainya. Aku datang lebih awal ke restaurant tersebut, mem-book salah satu meja, dan memesan makanan. Dan tak lupa, membicarakan rencanaku pada supervisor restaurant...  
'Wookie,mianhae. Hyung tidak bisa menjemputmu. Kau bisa kan pergi sendiri? Hyung sudah pesan tempatnya. Kita ketemuan disana ya^^'

'Ne,hyung. Gwaenchana. Wookie bisa pergi sendiri. Sampai jumpa disana'

Mian telah membohongimu,Wookie.

Aku bersembunyi disalah satu sudut restaurant. Dari posisi ini, kulihat Wookie datang dan berjalan ditemani seorang waiter menuju ke tempat yang telah ku booking. Ia terlihat sangat imut. Akh,ia memang selalu imut!

Wookie menoleh kekanan-kiri mencari diriku. Ia mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mengetik sesuatu.  
Dari sini aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas,namun ia tak bisa melihatku karena terhalang.

Drrt!  
Handphoneku bergetar. Sms dari Wookie.

_'Hyung,Wookie sudah sampai. Cepat datang ya'_

Kuacuhkan SMS tersebut. Mian,Wookie..

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian,makanan yang kupesan mulai datang dan memenuhi meja.  
Wookie menatap makanan tersebut, itu semua adalah makanan kesukaanya. Wookie mengalihkan matanya dari makanan tersebut dan mengetik di handphonenya  
Drrt!

_'hyung,kau dimana?makanan sudah datang. Cepat datang ya'_

Untuk kali ini,aku membalas SMS tersebut

_'Wookie~mianhae..jeongmal tidak bisa lupa kalau ada kerja kelompok dengan teman-teman hyung. Mianhae chagi~T.T'_

Wookie mempoutkan pipinya setelah membaca SMS tersebut. Ia hanya diam memandangi makanan yang tersajikan. Tak lama,kulihat ia menundukan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Bahunya terlihat terguncang..

Aigo..apa aku sudah keterlaluan? Aku segera berlari memutar restaurant dan mulai melancarkan aksiku.  
Suara musik dari live band mulai mengalun dan akupun mulai bernyanyi. Aku berjalan perlahan mendekati Wookie yang duduk membelakangiku dan memeluknya dari belakang. Ia terlihat terkejut melihatku.

Aku melanjutkan nyanyianku dan mengakhirinya dengan berlutut dihadapannya,memegang tangan kananya,mengecupnya dan berkata

"Saengil chukhae chagi. Saranghae"

Kulihat matanya yang sudah sembab itu kembali mengeluarkan air mata. Bukan air mata kesedihan tapi air mata terharu. Aku memeluknya dan terdengar suara tepuk tangan para pengunjung diselilingku

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku,menepis semua bayangan tersebut.

Lupakan! Lupakan! Aku sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi dengan Wookie! Aku sudah punya Ming! Hanya Ming!

Hari ini aku menjemput Ming dikampus.

"Hyung, temani aku yuk"

"Kemana Ming?"

"Mencari kado hyung"

"Kado?Untuk siapa?"

"Besok kan ulang tahun Wookie. Kau lupa hyung?"

"Jangan sebut nama dia!"

"Ayolah hyung. Jangan marah gara-gara hal sepele seperti ini"

" Kenapa kau mau memberinya kado Ming? Lupakan saja"

"Hyung, ini hanya setahun sekali. Tidak apa-apa kan? Lagian,sewaktu aku ulangtahun bulan Januari kemarin,ia memberiku kado,jadi sudah sewajarnya aku membalasnya"

"Hmm..kau memang baik Ming chagi. Kajja!"

Aku membonceng Ming dan kami mulai mencari kado untuk Wookie.

Ming melihat-lihat kebagian boneka,ia berencana memberikan boneka jerapah. Aku meninggalkan Ming dan berjalan menuju kebagian baju. Berencana untuk membeli baju..Baju untuk kado Wookie?Tentu saja bukan!Untuk apa membelikan kado untuknya!

Ketika aku melihat-lihat bagian jaket,aku menemukan jaket bercorak jerapah lengkap dengan tanduknya. Lucu! Apalagi jika Wookie yang memakainya!

Tunggu!Tidak!Tidak!

Aku menepis pikiran tersebut. Kuletakan jaket tersebut ketempatnya semula

"Hyung"

Aku terkejut mendengar suara Ming disebelahku.

"Kau mengagetkanku,Ming"

"Mian,hyung."

"Kau sudah membelinya?"

"Ne hyung. Aku membeli yang ini, lucu kan?" kata Sungmin sambil memamerkan boneka jerapah yang ia beli

"Ne ne. Tapi kau lebih lucu dibanding boneka itu" ucapku

Blush! Wajah Sungmin langsung memerah,sangat imut

"Akh,berhenti menggodaku"

Aku tersenyum dan menepuk kepalanya.

"Ekh,hyung. Jaket yang ini lucu" ucap Sungmin,mengalihkan pembicaraan dan mengambil jaket jerapah itu

"Bagaimana kalau kau membelinya dan menjadikanya kado untuk Wookie?"

"Ani. Untuk apa membelikannya kado. Ayo pulang,Ming"

"Hyung,ayolah. Wookie pasti senang menerimanya. Hanya kali ini saja,hyung"

"Ani,Ming"

"Ayolah,hyung. Aku mohon"

"Hmm,baiklah Ming. Aku akan membelinya demi kau"

"Ne hyung,gomawo"

Keesokan harinya, dengan rengekan dan puppy eyes Ming,akhirnya kami berada disini sekarang,didepan rumah Wookie.

Bel sudah berkali-kali ditekan namun tak ada seorangpun yang membuka pintu.

"Sepertinya rumahnya kosong,Ming. Kita pulang saja" ajakku

"Tapi kita harus menemuinya sekarang hyung! Harus hari ini"

"Kita tidak tau kemana mereka pergi dan kapan pulang, Ming"

"Aku akan menunggu disini sampai aku bertemu dengan Wookie"

Hufh,aku menghela napas dan berjalan meninggalkan Ming menuju rumah Shin ahjumma,tetangga Wookie. Dari Shin ahjumma, aku mengetahui dimana Wookie berada. Rumah sakit Sapphire ruang Blue no 15. Aku dan Ming segera menuju kesana. Sesampainya disana, aku melihat umma Wookie duduk didepan kamar

"Ahjumma..annyeong"

"akh,Ming,Yesung.."

"Ahjumma, ada apa dengan Wookie?" tanyaku

"Akh,itu..itu..anemianya kambuh..Ia tiba-tiba pingsan,makanya kami membawanya kemari"

"Ahjumma kenapa diluar?Bolehkah kami masuk dan menemui Wookie?" tanya Ming

"Ahjumma menunggu ahjussi. Masuk saja, Wookie pasti senang melihat kalian"

"Ne..Ayo hyung"

Akupun berjalan mengikuti Ming dan masuk dalam kamar tersebut.

Kulihat sosok namja mungil dengan kulit pucat dan tulang pipi yang semakin menonjol. Yang membuatku terkejut adalah rambutnya. Tak ada lagi poni samping yang selalu ia banggakan..rambutnya dipotong pendek,cepak,seperti orang yang akan berangkat wamil. Kau terlihat berbeda dan semakin kurus,Wookie..

"Ming..Hyung.." ucap Wookie pelan

"Wookie!waeyo?Ada apa dengan rambutmu?" teriak Ming

"akh,gwaenchana Ming..Aku hanya bosan..Ada apa kemari?"

"Ini,saengil chukhae Wookie" ucap Ming sambil memberikan sebuah kado.

"Ne Ming,gomawo"ucap Wookie

Ia lalu melihat kearahku

"saegil chukhae Wookie" ucapku sambil menyodorkan kado. Wookie tersenyum melihatku. Manis!

"Gomawo,Ming,Hyung. Aku kira kalian sudah saja kadonya di meja. Aku akan membukanya nanti. "

Aku dan Ming duduk dikursi disisi ranjang. Aku hanya diam melihat Ming dan Wookie mengobrol,sesekali menjawab bila Ming bertanya ada sedikitpun niat untuk ikut mengobrol bersama mereka.

Setelah cukup lama mengobrol, ahjumma masuk.

"Yesung,Sungmin,pulanglah. Hari sudah sore. Wookie juga harus istirahat"

Setelah berpamitan, aku dan Ming beranjak meninggalkan kamar.

"Hyung..Ming.." panggil Wookie

Kami berhenti dan menoleh.

"Gomawo. Jeongmal gomawo" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar  
"Ne,Wookie" jawab Ming sementara aku hanya diam melihatnya,membuang muka dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

=RYEOWOOK POV  
Ming,Yesung hyung.. Gomawo..jeongmal gomawo..kalian sudah mau menemaniku hari ini..Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya Wookie dapat menghabiskan hari ulang tahun bersama kalian..

"Wookie.. Ming dan Yesung membawakan kado untukmu. Kau mau membukanya?" tanya umma

"Ne umma. Tolong bukakan untukku"

Umma mulai membukanya satu persatu

"Ming memberimu boneka jerapah chagi~" kata umma sambil meletakan boneka tersebut disisiku

"Kyeopta"

Umma mulai membuka kado dari Yesung hyung.

"Wookie,Yesung memberimu sebuah jaket. Jaket yang lucu chagi. Lihatlah"

Umma memperlihatkan jaket tersebut, sebuah jaket bercorak jerapah dengan telinga jerapah pada kupluknya. Sangat lucu!

"Neomu kyeopta,umma"

"Ne,chagi. Umma akan menyimpannyan dan kau dapat memakainya pada saat musim dingin"

"Ani..Umma tolong cucikan dan segera bawa kemari..Wookie ingin memakainya"

"Tapi sekarangkan musim panas,chagi"

"Gwaenchana umma.. Wookie takut tak akan bisa memakainya pada saat musim dingin"

"Wookie chagi,jangan berbicara seperti itu. Umma tidak suka! Kau pasti bisa bertahan melewati musim dingin..tahun ini..dan tahun selanjutnya"

"Ne umma,Wookie akan berusaha"

Umma menghampiriku dan memelukku...

Mianhae umma...Wookie merasa tidak akan bisa bertahan selama itu...

Tbc~~

Review please~Semakin banyak review semakin cepat dipublish chap selanjutnyaa

Chapter depan chapter terakhir...

Mianhae Wookie~akhirnya kamu menderita lagi... XD

Follow me mysilverangel ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Last chapter~Gomawo untuk reviewnya yaa^^

Enjoy it!

FF: FIREWORK

Author::Redz Zaoldyeck

Cast:Ryeowook,Yesung,Sungmin

Genre: Hurt/comfort, drama

Rate: T

Disclaimer:FF ini milik Rere. Super Junior milik SMEnt & keluarganya, Ryeowook dan Yesung saling memiliki tapi Ryeowook juga milik Rere. ^^

Summary:Sejak kecil Ryeowook mengikuti orang tuanya pindah ke Tokyo,suatu hari ia bertemu dengan Yesung. Ryeowook&Yesung akhirnya berpacaran dan hidup bahagia sampai Sungmin hadir dalam hubungan mereka. Bagaimanakah nasib cinta YeWook?

Chapter 3

=YESUNG POV=  
Bulan Agustus,

"Ming,sebentar lagi festival musim panas. Ayo kita datang bersama kesana"

"Ne hyung,ini akan jadi yang pertama kalinya kita datang bersama. Kita akan melihat kembang api bersama,hyung"

"Ne,Ming. Aku tak sabar menantikan hal tersebut"

Festival musim panas..Ini akan jadi festival musim panas yang pertama dengan Ming,dan tanpa Wookie...

Harusnya hatiku merasa senang,tapi,kenapa aku merasa ada yang hilang ya?

**14 Agustus**

"Hyung!"

"Wae,Ming?"

"Hyung, mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae. Aku tidak bisa pergi ke festival bersamamu"

"Mwo?Wae,Ming?Kenapa mendadak sekali?"

"Kau tau kan,adikku,Kyu?"

"Ne,wae?"

"Kyu baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit setelah kecelakaan. Kakinya masih di gips dan ia memaksa untuk menonton kembang api"

"Kita bisa pergi bertiga,Ming"

"Ani,hyung. Kyu memaksa untuk menontonnya sekeluarga..Mianhae,hyung"

"Ne,Ming. Gwaenchana."

"Bagaimana kalau hyung pergi bersama Wookie?"

"Mwo?Wookie?Tidak Ming! Tidak akan pernah! Lebih baik aku datang sendiri atau tidak datang"

"Ayolah hyung,aku mohon. Aku janji tahun depan akan pergi denganmu. Aku mohon,hyung"

"Tidak,Ming! Sekali tidak,tetap tidak"

"Hyung,ayolah..Aku tidak mau hubungan hyung dan Wookie jadi seperti ini gara-gara aku. Tidak ada salahnya kalau hyung tetap berteman baik dengan Wookie, akupun masih tetap berteman baik dengannya...bla..bla..bla"

Ming terus menerus berbicara,membujukku..akh,bukan membujuk tapi memaksaku untuk pergi kefestival dengan Wookie. Huh,apa ia tidak lelah terus berbicara seperti itu?

"Hyung!"

"Ne Ming..Ne Ne..Aku akan pergi dengan ?"

"Ani..aku akan menelpon Wookie sekarang"

Sungmin mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menelpon Wookie

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja agar hyung mengajak Wookie untuk pergi besok. Hyung harus menjemput dan mengantar dia pulang"

"Tapi Ming.."

"Ahjumma,annyeong. Ini Ming..Yesung hyung ingin mengajak Wookie kefestival besok malam,apakah bisa?"

"..."

"Ayolah ahjumma. Ming mohon.."

"..."

"Bisakah aku berbicara dengan Wookie?"

"..."

"Wookie,ini Ming. Sebentar,Yesung hyung ingin berbicara padamu"

Ucap Ming dan ia menyodorkan handphonenya padaku

"Ming,aku.."

"Hyung" Ming menatap tajam padaku

Aku segera mengambil handphone tersebut

"Wookie,ini hyung"

"Ada apa hyung?"

Suaranya..sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar suara tenornya

"Hyung ingin mengajakmu pergi bersama ke festival besok"

"Kenapa mengajakku dan bukan Ming?"

"Ming harus pergi sekeluarga. Makanya aku mengajakmu"

"Akh,Ne hyung. Wookie mau"

"Oke,besok hyung akan jemput kerumahmu"

"Ani,hyung. Wookie tidak ada dirumah, jemput di rumah sakit ya"

"Ne"

klik! Panggilan kuputus

"Sudah puas,Ming?"

"Ne hyung..hehe"

**15 Agustus**

Aku melajukan mobil audiku menuju rumah sakit Sapphire.  
Sebuah pertanyaan muncul dibenakku.. Mengapa Wookie masih dirawat di rumah sakit?  
Aku berjalan menuju ke ruang blue nomor 13. Kulihat Wookie duduk dikursi roda dan ia memakai jaket jerapah yang aku berikan. Manis dan imut!

"Annyeong ahjumma,ahjussi,Wookie.." sapaku

Setelah berbincang bincang sebentar dengan ahjumma dan ahjussi,akupun pamit. Kudorong kursi roda Wookie dan menuju ke parkiran. Kugendong ia masuj kedalam mobil dan duduk disamping kemudi,kulipat kursi rodanya dan akupun masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk disamping Wookie. Kujalankan mobil menuju ketempat festival dirayakan.

Hening...selama perjalanan kami hanya diam. Berbeda sekali dengan tahun lalu. Tak ada canda tawa,percakapan ringan..Hanya ada keheningan dan kecanggungan.

"Sudah sampai,Wookie"

"Ne hyung"

Setelah memarkirkan mobil,Aku menyiapkan kursi roda dan membantunya duduk di kursi roda.

"Hyung,tunggu"

"Wae?"

"Wookie punya satu permintaan. Anggap saja ini permintaan terakhir Wookie.."

"Apa?Kalau hyung bisa,akan hyung penuhi"

"Wookie ingin memiliki hyung malam ini..hanya malam ini saja..Wookie ingin kita seperti tahun lalu.."

"Ani..Hyung sudah punya Ming..Mianhae"

"Malam ini hyung..hanya malam ini..Wookie mohon...anggaplah kita masih ini...hanya untuk malam ini,hyung..."

"Wookie.." kupandangi wajahnya yang pucat dan semakin kurus,matanya sayu,tidak lagi berbinar dan memancarkan cahaya seperti dulu. Ada rasa kasihan menyelimuti hatiku memdengar semua ucapannya.

"jebal hyung..Wookie mohon..Ini permintaan terakhirku.."

"Ne..baiklah...Wookie chagi"

Wookoe tersenyum mendengar perkataanku

"Ne,hyung..Gomawo..kajja!"

Kamipun mulai memasuki tempat perayaan,melihat-lihat stand,membeli gulali dan berbagai macam makanan,menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan canda tawa seperti tahun tahun kemarin..

"Hyung..sebentar lagi kembang api akan !"

"Ne.."

Akupun mendorong kursi roda Wookie menuju ketempat kami biasa melihat kembang api..

Deg! Mataku menangkap sosok Ming dan keluarganya

"Ming.."

"Hyung...Hyung ingin menyapa Ming?" tanya Wookie

"Akh..ani chagi. Kajja kita pergi!"

"Ani..kalau hyung ingin menyapa Ming,pergilah. Wookie bisa ketempat itu sendiri kok"

"Tapi.."

"Gwaenchana..Wookie bisa kok..Sana,pergilah hyung...Wookie tunggu ditempat biasa.."

"Ne..hyung akan segera menyusul Wookie"

Akupun berlari menuju ketempat Ming dan meninggalkan Wookie

=RYEOWOOK POV=

Hyung..Apa sekarang di hati hyung sudah tidak ada tempat bagi Wookie? Apa cuma Ming,dan Ming?  
Aku menjalankan kursi rodaku menuju ketempat itu,tempat dimana aku selalu melihat kembang api bersama Yesung hyung.  
Hiks,

Air mataku mengalir. Tadinya aku sangat berharap akan bisa melihat kembang api berdua dengan hyung,tapi,kini hanya ada aku seorang.. Aku tau,akulah yang tadi menyuruh hyung ke tempat Ming, aku hanya tidak mau menahan Yesung hyung,dia sudah bukan milikku lagi..Aku tak punya hak untuk menahannya tetap disisiku..

Ctar! Kembang api mulai menghiasi gelapnya langit malam. Segera kuhapus air mataku dan mulai memandang ke langit,menikmati keindahan kembang api...Mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya..  
Kurasakan sepasang tangan melingkar di leherku.

"Neomu kyeopta ne,chagi?"

Aku menoleh dan kulihat Yesung hyung.

"Yesung hyung?Sejak kapan?"

"Barusan kok. Lihat! Indah sekali.."

Aku kembali menatap langit yang penuh dengan kembang api. Indah. Sangat indah.. dan hangat..Pelukan hyung sangat hangat.. Ingin rasanya kuhentikan waktu..Aku tak ingin ini semua berakhir..Tak ingin..

Kembang api terakhir telah selesai..Annyeong kembang api..Wookie tak yakin bisa melihatmu lagi tahun depan,mungkin dikehidupan mendatang...

"Wookie,sudah selesai..Sudah puas?" tanya hyung sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk disebelahku

"Ne,hyung..Wookie sudah puas"

"Mwo? Tumben kau mengatakan sudah puas.."

"Hehe..kali ini Wookie sudah puas kok hyung.."

"Tahun depan, kita lihat lagi yuk"

"Ani.."

"Ekh,wae?"

"Malam ini yang terakhir hyung..Tidak ada lagi tahun depan.."

"Wae?Bukankah setiap tahun kita selalu berjanji untuk melihat kembang api lagi tahun depan"

"Tahun ini yang terakhir hyung. Wookie tidak mau ada janji itu lagi.."

"Wae?"

Aku terdiam dan menatap Yesung hyung.

Hyung..Wookie merasa tak kan sanggup bertahan sampai tahun depan...

"Wookie,jawab hyung"

"Akh..Hyung kan sudah ada Ming. Jadi tahun depan Hyung akan kesini berdua dengan Ming,bukan denganku. Jadi ini yang terakhir"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, berusaha menahan air mataku. Aku tidak boleh menangis lagi..Tidak boleh!

"Kita bisa pergi bertiga"

"Ani..Wookie tidak mau menjadi penganggu hyung dan Ming"

Yesung hyung tersenyum dan menepuk pelan kepalaku. Ini salah satu hal yang aku rindukan.. Hyung..jangan membuatku kembali berharap padamu..Aku harus melepaskanmu, hyung...

"Gwaenchana Wookie...Tidak apa kok kalau kita pergi bertiga"

"Ani,hyung...Wookie tidak mau menganggu hyung dan Ming..."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Kajja kita pulang"

"Tunggu hyung..."

"Wae?"

"Bolehkah aku minta sebuah pelukan?"

Yesung hyung menatapku bingung.

"Kalau hyung tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa kok. Ayo pulang!"

Yesung hyung mendekatiku dan membawaku kedalam pelukannya...Kepalaku berada di dada Yesung hyung..hangat dan nyaman..dapat kudengar detak jantungnya yang berirama..menenangkan hatiku..Aku balas memeluk hyung...Hyung..saranghae..jeongmal saranghae...

Secara perlahan, aku melepaskan diri dari pelukan hyung dan mencoba untuk tersenyum

"Gomawo hyung..Mian sudah merepotkanmu hari ini. Hyung sudah bukan milikku lagi..tapi milik Ming..mian memaksa hyung untuk menjadi milikku walau hanya malam ini" ucapku sambil tersenyum

Yesung hyung menyentuh kedua pipiku, mata kami bertemu. Secara perlahan Yesung hyung mencium keningku..

Tahan! Wookie bertahanlah! Air matamu tidak boleh jatuh! Tidak boleh!

"Ne,cheonman..Kajja kita pulang"

Yesung hyung mengantarku lagi kerumah sakit. Setelah aku berbaring kembali di atas tempat tidur, Yesung hyung berpamitan.

"Hyung..." panggilku sebelum Yesung hyung keluar dari kamar.

Yesung hyung berhenti melangkah dan menoleh kearahku

"Mianhae sudah merepotkan hyung selama ini.. Gomawo untuk semuanya hyung.."

"Ne..cheoanman Wookie" jawab hyung sambil tersenyum

"Hyung...saranghae...Annyeong" ucapku sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan padanya

Yesung hyung terlihat terkejut mendengar perkataanku, apalagi ada umma,appa dan ulsa diruangan tersebut. Setelah mengangguk, iapun pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

_Yesung hyung...saranghae.._

Pandanganku perlahan memudar, aku menutup mataku dan kudengar umma dan appa memanggil namaku...dan selanjutnya..hanya kegelapan yang kurasakan...

YESUNG POV

Aku mengendarai audiku dan pulang kerumah. Kuhempaskan tubuhku kekasur.

_"Hyung...saranghae...Annyeong"_

Perkataan Wookie masih terngiang dikepalaku. Mian Wookie, aku tak dapat membalas perkataanmu. Aku tidak mau menyakiti hatimu. Aku sudah punya Ming..Yang kucintai Ming... Perlahan kupejamkan mataku dan mulai tertidur.

**22 Agustus**

Drrrttt! Drrrttt!Drrrttt!

Aku terbangun merasakan handphone yang terus menerus bergetar.

Siapa yang menelpon di pagi-pagi buta seperti ini?

_My Ming Calling_

Ming?Ada apa menelponku?

"Ming..."

"Hyung...hiks.."

"Ming, waeyo?Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Wookie..hiks...Wookie.."

"Wookie?Ada apa dengan Wookie?"

"Wookie meninggal..."

APA?WOOKIE MENINGGAL?

"Ming! Apa maksudmu Ming?"

"Hyung..hiks...Wookie meninggal..hiks..cepat kerumah sakit..hiks..."

Klik! Telepon terputus

Segera kuganti bajuku, mengambil jaketku dan langsung menuju kerumah sakit...

Aku berlarian dikoridor rumah sakit dan segera menuju kekamar no 15 ruang Blue. Kubuka pintu kamar tersebut dan terlihatlah ahjumma yang dalam pelukan ahjussi, dan Ming yang juga tengah menangis.

"Ming..." ucapku

Sungmin menengok kearahku dan menghambur dalam pelukanku.

"Wookie..hiks..Wookie"

Kulepaskan pelukan Ming dan berjalan mendekati ranjanh. Kulihat namja mungil yang pernah mengisi hatiku,tengah terpejam dengan wajah pucat,namun senyuman manis menghiasinya.

"Wookie..."

Aku menyentuh wajahnya. Dingin. Tak ada lagi kehangatan dan rona merah diwajahnya.

"Wookie..bangunlah..Kau jangan bercanda,Wookie.."

hanya diam.

Aku jatuh berlutut. Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?Kenapa? Kenapa Wookie pergi meninggalkanku untuk selamanya?!

Berakhir...Semuanya telah berakhir.. Tanpa kuketahui, Ryeowook telah pergi untuk selamanya. Setelah mendesak Ming, akhirnya Ming menceritakan semua hal. Wookie dan Ming sudah merencanakan semua ini. Wookie sudah mengetahui bahwa penyakit leukimianya semakin parah. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan semua itu padaku dan mengatakan bahwa ia hanya mengalami anemia biasa. Wookie sengaja memperkenalkan Ming padaku dan setelah mengetahui bahwa Ming tertarik padaku, tanpa sepengetahuanku, ia mendukung Ming untuk mendekatiku dan berpacaran denganku. Ternyata Wookie sudah mengetahui perselingkuhan ini.. Malah ia sendiri yang merencanakan ini. Wookie tidak mau pergi meninggalkanku dengan masih adanya ikatan diantara kita.. Ia ingin agar aku menemukan penggantinya sebelum waktunya habis, sehingga aku tidak akan sedih dengan kepergiannya. Hah...apa ia pabbo?! Apapun yang ia lakukan, aku akan tetap sedih dengan kepergiannya. Apalagi ia menyembunyikan semua ini padaku...sampai akhir...

Setelah proses pemakaman Wookie selesai, aku hanya mengurung diri dikamar. Ada rasa kehilangan yang amat dalam. Mengapa aku tidak pernah menanyakan mengenai penyakitnya? Bila aku mendesaknnya, ada kemungkinan ia akan bercerita sehingga semua hal ini tidak akan terjadi..aku akan dapat menemaninya di sisa akhir hidupnya..Yesung pabbo!

Berulang kali Ming datang untuk menghiburku, namun aku mengacuhkannya. Memang aku mencintai Ming, namun rasa cintaku pada Wookie belum hilang.. Sesungguhnya aku masih mencintai Wookie, namun...semuanya telah berakhir.

Hiks...Aku tak mampu menahan gejolak perasaanku. Akhirnya aku menangis dibahu Ming.

"Ming...hiks..bagaimana hiks? bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa melupakannya hiks?Semua kenangan dengannya berputar dalam kepalaku..hiks"

Sungmin hanya diam dan mengelus lembut rambutku

"Ming...hiks"

"Hyung...jangan dilupakan..jangan pernah melupakannya...Wookie tidak pergi meninggalkan kita..ia ada dihati.."

"Ming..hiks.."

Sungmin mengangkat wajahku dan menghapus air mataku dengan sapu tangan pinknya

"kajja! Jangan menangis lagi. Hari ini kan hari ulang tahunmu, hyung. Saengil chukhae!" ucap Ming sambil mengeluarkan dua buah kado dari dalam tasnya

"Dua?"

"Ne...Yang ini dariku..Yang ini dari Wookie..."

Wookie?Dari Wookie...Aku segera mengambil kotak kado Wookie dan membukanya. Ada sebuah jam tangan dan surat. Perlaha kubuka surat tersebut dan membacanya

_Untuk Yesung hyung yang kucintai_

_Hai Hyung..Saengil chukhae hamnida!_

_Wookie mau mengucapkan terima kasih atas semua yang telah hyung berikan pada Wookie. Wookie juga mau minta maaf atas semua kesalahan yang Wookie perbuat. Ketika hyung membaca surat ini, Ming pasti sudah menceritakan semuanya. Mian hyung...Aku merahasiakan mengenai penyakitku dan membuatmu selingkuh dengan Ming..Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat hyung khawatir akan penyakitku dan membuat hyung mengasihaniku..Tapi aku yakin keputusanku untuk menyatukan hyung dan Ming adalah tepat^^!_

_Jangan pernah bersedih karena kepergianku. Aku akan selalu mengawasi hyung dari sana. Kalau hyung berani berbuat jahat pada Ming, aku akan menghukummu hyung. Aku harap hyung selalu bersama Ming dan menjaganya. Kalian adalah teman terbaikku._

_Sekali lagi, saengil chukhae~ _

_Saranghae 3_

_Kim Ryeowook_

**5 tahun kemudian**

"Yewook...Yemin" panggil seorang namja yang berpakaian sangat rapi

"Ne appa.." ucap kedua anak kembar identik tersebut

"Kajja kita pergi!"

Keluarga Kim yang bahagia tersebut pergi menuju ke suatu tempat. Tempat peristirahatan terakhir teman lama mereka.

'Kim Ryeowook'

Itulah nama yang tertulis pada batu nisan yang berada dihadapan mereka.

_Wookie..ini hyung..Tahun inipun aku datang bersama Ming dan si kembar Yewook dan Yemin. Aku memenuhi keinginanmu untuk menjaga Ming .Entah kenapa, aku merasa Yewook semakin mirip denganmu..Ia sangat manja dan sangat menyukai kembang api musim panas, sepertimu. Apakah ia reinkarnasimu?hehe...Saengil chukhae..Saranghae.._

End~

Review please...

Mian kalau feelnya kurang dapet../

Follow mysilverangel


End file.
